<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by destiny18_au</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389810">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny18_au/pseuds/destiny18_au'>destiny18_au</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Illnesses, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny18_au/pseuds/destiny18_au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan had always taken to her Saiyan side more than her human side even though she was only 1/4 saiyan. Now at 22 her saiyan side wants to take over more than ever, can she stop it or will Vegetas warnings ring true?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So whilst sitting and waiting for my extremely weird dental appointment in this weird time of covid an idea suddenly cam to me.  This is a Trunks X Pan story. Both are adults. There is a 13 year age difference and as adults that's really not that bad. Go watch Rurouni Kenshin and tell Kaoru off for the exact same thing. Or maybe tell Hugh Hefner off as well. Anyway don't like the pairing don't read. Also it's Bra not Bulla wtf is a Bulla? (Except here in Australia it's ice cream.) I do have a life and the other stories posted will get updates eventua</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      She had always loved the rain even as a child. It was soothing to her already rattled nerves. She was standing outside the gravity chamber door at Capsule corp. Normally she would just open the door and walk in without a care in the world but something was happening to her, something she really didn't understand. That was the bad thing about being part of an alien race. She couldn't just have normal human emotions and feelings, that would be too easy. Even if she was only 1/4 saiyan. She had always been strong, overly so. She helped her Grandpa turn into a god and she wasn't even born yet! So this, this whatever it was, she had to be stronger than it, she would be stronger with that. With that she steeled herself, took a deep breath and entered the gravity chamber.</p>
<p>      As usual Vegeta had wiped the floor with her. Sweat poured off her, she had cuts and scratches not to mention bruises. Vegeta didn't break a sweat but did have a few cuts and bruises as well. Pan was currently on the floor, she had exerted all her energy, Vegeta stood over her arms crossed. "Brat what is the matter with you?" Pan scoffed, even if she knew she would never tell him, that would be w sign of weakness.</p>
<p>"Nothing's the matter with me, except for getting my ass handed to me." She still couldn't move even if she wanted too, she was so tired and the gravity room floor actually looked so inviting.</p>
<p>"Brat?" Vegeta had sounded scared she had no idea why, but everythin went black in a matter of mere moments. </p>
<p>     When she had awoken, she wasn't on the gravity room floor and she wasn't in her bed, in her apartment. Someone had bandaged her cuts and put ointment on her bruises. She was covered with a white sheet, she took notice of the room. The sterile white walls, the sterile white floors shined to an immaculate polish. It was the infirmary, the one Bulma had installed when she had said that Saiyans were giving her a heart attack and they would be the death of her. She also installed it because she didn't want Chi Chi coming down with her wrath for her poor Goten getting pummeled, not that had ever happened.</p>
<p>      Gohan didn't stop Pan from fighting apparently as a toddler she had so much energy that fighting seemed the only way to control it and keep the house in one piece. She was sure her Dad would have been against it when she was about five and stubbornly asked to train in the gravity room. Her Mum was trying to tell her just to spar outside with the others, but she had stubbornly put her foot down and wouldn't take no for an answer. Even at five she knew she had to get stronger, it seemed like the only two people who agreed with her were her Grandpa and Vegeta, and yet here she was in the infirmary still feeling like a tractor ran over her.</p>
<p>    Something about her was definitely off.  She sat up gingerly looking at her hands, they began to shake, she clutched them into fists.</p>
<p>"It's because you haven't taken a mate yet." Vegeta said startling her, once her heart had calmed, she rolled her eyes.<br/>"I'm twenty two Vegeta I don't need a mate!" <br/>Vegeta walked over to her. "This is serious Pan. You need to find a mate and soon." That had startled her, he had never called her Pan, always brat.<br/>"There isn't anyone Vegeta you know that. Is this some sort of Saiyan thing?"<br/>Vegeta nodded in consent.<br/>"And what do you mean there's no one? What about the boy?" He questioned. She knew who he was talking about, and he wasn't a boy anymore but always would be to his Father.</p>
<p>"You know he doesn't like me like that, we are friends. Nothing more." She looked down at the sheets now fisted in her hands. Everyone knew she had once had a crush on Trunks, everyone except him it seemed. Vegeta was getting frustrated, she could see it in the way he was rubbing his face.</p>
<p><br/>    "You need to find a mate and soon. You will die if you don't." He wasn't going to sugar coat it. Pan had some strength and got up from the bed. It was time she headed home. She smiled a small smile at him, her eyes were a little watery.<br/>"There are worse things than death." She replied quietly. <br/>"Thank-you for the sparring session." She walked past him when he stopped her with a hand on his shoulder. <br/>"Do not take this lightly. This is not a joke."<br/>She turned her head slightly to look at him.<br/>"I know that but you can't magically force a mate on me, and you can't magically make someone fall in love. Don't even think about it!" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She could see the wheels turning in his head, he would gather the dragonballs and wish her a mate.</p>
<p>    This is my life Vegeta, not yours!" She would hear no more and walked out. She would not break down here, she would not break down until she was squarely locked away in her apartment where the outside world didn't exist. She saw Bulma but was way too exhausted to have the usual chat she did. She gave her a quick wave and a quick "Thank-you." Before she was off again. Bulma was stunned as she found Vegeta.</p>
<p>      "What was that all about?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked torn and angry but when wasn't he not angry?<br/>"Ask your brat." He spat. That startled Bulma.<br/>"What did Bra do?" <br/>"Not that Brat the other one."<br/>"Trunks?" But before she could question Vegeta was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: So whilst this is fresh in my head I'm going to try and get as much of it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The door was locked firmly behind her when she slid down and started to hyperventilate and cry. Why the fuck was this happening to her? She was only 1/4 saiyan damn it! Her human side should have won out but no she was fucking cursed. She hadn't even planned her life out yet. She was only twenty two! She thought back, why didn't Bra go through the same thing? She was a year younger, maybe it only activated at her age but then it didn't explain why nothing happened to Trunks or Goten. Or maybe it was Vegeta's way of trying to match make. Which made her livid and such a fucked up thing to do.  She had exhausted herself. First thing in the morning she was going to see a general practitioner, genes be damned!      </p><p> </p><p>             Bulma sat at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in her hands, what was Vegeta on about. She had just noticed Bra had walked in.  "Hey Honey, have you seen your brother lately?"</p><p>"Hey Mum. No not lately, why is he in trouble?"</p><p>"Your Father seems to think so. Pan was here, they were sparing and the next thing I know, your Father is saying that something about Pan is off and it's Trunks' fault." Bra had been making herself a hot chocolate when the cup crashed from her hands, splintering onto the tiled surface and spilling everywhere. "Shit!" Bra swore whilst grabbing some paper towels to clean up the hot liquid, the bots would be out in a minute but she didn't want to face her Mum. "Bra?" Questioned Bulma. No she didn't want to face her Mum or her Dad for that matter. She knew why her Dad was angry. She knew she wouldn't get out of it, and sighed. "I think I know why Dad is mad at Trunks." Bra sat down across from Bulma.</p><p>"A year ago I started to feel weird, like my usual strength that I had was just leaving me. I felt like I had the flu and you know how rare it is for me to get sick. Dad saw me in one of my weaker moments. He explained to me that saiyan women go through a time in their lives where they need to take a mate. It was basically a fail safe system to make sure they were strong and to provide strong offspring. Those without mates died."</p><p>"How barbaric." Bulma stated. Bra nodded in confirmation. "Anyway Dad didn't think anything would happen to us as we weren't fully saiyan. Until he saw what was happening to me."</p><p>"And you solved this problem how?" Bulma questioned. Bra squirmed in her seat. "Well Dad explained it to me and apparently we had to be drawn to strong mates whether human or other."</p><p>"Bra what aren't you telling me?" Bra sighed best to get it over with quickly liked pulling a band aid off. Bra wriggled in her seat. "You see it's not a sexual act, even though that's what it was designed for. To become ones mate, there's a process. And it's not sexual."</p><p>"Bra!" Bulma all but growled out.</p><p>"Goten became my mate."  Bulma was trying her best to stay calm but it wasn't working. "WHAT?! And your Father knows? Does Chi Chi know any of this?!" Bra swore the whole world could hear her Mother.</p><p>"I think Dad suspects but doesn't want to know. I'm alive and that's all that matters. And no one knew. Goten and I were keeping it a secret, we haven't been intimate. He saved my life and that's all I'm saying." Bra got up and walked away.  Bulma was fuming her youngest had a mate, for at least a year it seemed and Vegeta knew and told her absolutely nothing. "Oh I'm going to kill that man when I see him!" Bulma stood up and walked to her room.       </p><p> </p><p>       She kept saying Saiyans were going to give her a heart attack, this was another added stress. She had put together why Vegeta wanted Trunks to take Pan as a mate. Even when Pan was fourteen no male could beat her. Bulma could count on one hand how many dates that Pan had gone on. The one with Uub stuck in her mind, everyone thought they would end up together but once again Pan's saiyan side proved too strong and Uub went on to marry Marron. They suited each other just like Goten suited Bra and her son suited Pan. She wrung her hands nervously, what the fuck was she going to do? She wouldnt force her son to take a mate, but apparently Pan was going to die if she didn't take one. If she ever became a Grandma she would make sure Saiyan 101 was on the syllabus! She was also furious her husband was keeping things from her.      </p><p> </p><p>            Pan was sitting in a local GP office. She had woken up feeling like she had gone head to head with Beerus and Whis combined. Everything ached and no senzu bean would fix this. The shaking was extremely bad but it wasn't adrenaline. She had never felt this sick in her life. Sure she had been sick before but not like this, never like this.  The doctor had proceeded to ask her a ton of questions. The standard was she sexually active, was there a chance she was pregnant. She hadn't been sexually active since Uub, and like hell she was pregnant! Unless it was a immaculate conception, though she wouldn't put it past some saiyan bullshit or myth, hell weirder things had happened. The urine test came back negative. The doctor had looked her over, and taken some blood, thankfully needles didn't scare her like Grandpa Goku. She was basically told to take a week off work and rest. Thankfully she was on vacation from work, not that she found it was work. She owned three dojos around the city. Her parents wanted her to be a scholar, she was intelligent just unmotivated in that department. Her blood called to fight and that's what she did, so when she told her parents what she was doing, they naturally flipped out. Hence her moving into her own place, and not being badgered every other second. Her parents house was huge, not as big as the capsule compound but three families coiuld live there. No she liked her two bedroom apartment. Probably got that from her Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi Chi.</p><p> </p><p>      Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket as she was on her way home. "Hey." She said tiredly not caring who was on the other end. "You sound like shit." Came the female voice.</p><p>"Thanks Bra can always count on you to cheer me up. What's up?"</p><p>"Actually I need to speak with you in person. Can I come over?"</p><p>"Look Bra as you can hear, I'm not really up to it. I'm going home to crash."</p><p>"It's about that. You see..." Pan groaned.</p><p>"Oh not you as well. Enough with this Saiyan bullshit already!" Pan spat angrily and hung up. Bra would get over it or more than likely when Pan was feeling better in a few hours she would apologize.  Right now her bed was calling and a few extra hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, she has exhausted and the doc said to rest so that was exactly what she was going to do!     </p><p> </p><p>     Pan awoke to banging on her door. "Pan! I will break this god damn door down! I know your home." Came Bra's voice. Pans hair was sticking up in every which direction, she grabbed a blanket and placed it around her shoulders. She felt cold, she normally never felt cold unless it was freezing and it was spring! Pan made her way to the door to let Bra in, she knew Bra was serious about breaking the door down, this wasn't the orginal or the second door, maybe the fifth? "Oh my god! Pan!" Bra rushed in shutting the door behind her. "Hi Bra, yeah I'm not feeling great let's go sit on the couch." Bra took Pans arm and helped her to the couch. "I'm sorry about before Bra, I went and saw a doctor. I should have my results soon."</p><p>"Pan they will all come back normal. You know this is a saiyan thing. I should have told you a year ago what happened to me but I was so scared and well you're only a quarter saiyan so I prayed this would skip you." "Bra we're best friends, we don't keep secrets from each other." Bra looked away ashamed.</p><p>"I told you I was scared, I didn't know what was happening and then Dad found me and explained everything."</p><p>"So you found a mate?" Questioned Pan. Bra just nodded.</p><p>"If you don't Pan you will die."</p><p>"Who is it? Do I know them?" Bra nodded.</p><p>"I didn't mean for it to happen, you've always known I had a crush on him."</p><p>"Goten." She whispered. Pan felt betrayed and hurt. Her best friend was mated to her Uncle and neither had the courage or the decency to tell her! She considered Bra a best friend, and her Uncle more like an elderly brother.</p><p>"Bra please leave." Pan stated coldly.</p><p>"Pan I'm sorry I didn't tell you! If you would just stop being so stubborn, Trunks..." Pan cut her off.</p><p>"Trunks will know nothing of this and you will respect my wishes, as my supposed best friend. I'm tired, so please just go."</p><p>"Pan you'll die!" Bra pleaded.</p><p>"This is not your decision Bra, it's mine. Trunks has a right to choose who he wants as a mate as I told your Dad." Pan marched to the front door and opened it waiting for Bra to leave. Bra left with tears streaming down her face but Pan didn't care, why did her family and friends always have so many fucked up secrets?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>